


The Heptameron

by Jader_Se7en



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en
Summary: A collection of 7 short stories about them.非1v1注意。





	1. Alpha‘s War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dangerous Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776604) by [Jader_Se7en](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en). 



> 他们是战场上完美的搭档，生活中默契的好友，唯独不是交心的情人。  
> *Alpha：The leader, or dominant individual, or pair, in a pack or group of people.  
> *PUA：Pick-UP Artist，搭讪艺术家。但请注意它大多数时候不是什么好词。

“Core……”  
彭亦亮的手臂肌肉由于神经的高度紧张而绷紧青筋暴起。他紧皱着眉头，呼吸急促。“放开我。”  
“不准动。”身上的人对猎物的反抗不以为意，不急不缓地继续解他的皮带。金属碰撞，小小的清脆声响在哨兵敏锐的听觉中成倍扩大，“这是训练。”  
Shit。彭亦亮在心头疯狂爆脏字。这才不是什么狗屁训练，让他去训练场找人对打都比这甜蜜的折磨来得舒服。是自己大意了，他对亲爱的向导从来不设防，所以这次才轻易地上了当。灯一关被子一裹本该做点快乐事，这次对方却不疾不徐要他有点耐心，而彭亦亮当然不会拒绝来自伴侣的“惊喜”。  
但很可惜，哨兵体质带来的强化仅限于五感而非预知未来。手铐的链子与床头栏杆相摩擦发出刺耳的声响，彭亦亮猜测那儿已经蹭掉了一块漆。向导用一块布料轻而易举地封锁了视线。随后是成倍扩大的触觉与听觉，就像现在，对方指尖轻划过下腹的力度就足以让他起火。  
太要命了，彭亦亮想。眼前是一片黑暗，但曹容仁动作的声响与重量触感让他大概能描摹出现在的状况。向导跨坐在自己身上，逞着手铐封锁了他的行动而为所欲为。彭亦亮能感觉到对方的手指在胸口滑动，食指指腹正摁着左方那块高速跳动的区域。  
“你好像很兴奋。”他听见对方饶有趣味地陈述事实，甚至还带着一丝小得意。  
废话。肾上腺素因不安与期待交织在一起而飚升，而给予精神连接那一头的绝对信任使得这份冲动直接转化为了身体本能。  
曹容仁稍稍动了动腰，有意无意地擦过已经凸起的裆部，“Peter,我不知道你在被拷问的时候还会硬。”  
模拟审讯的时候他们不会脱我裤子。彭亦亮捕捉到对方加快的呼吸，那是结合后的情感共鸣推动疯狂生长的欲望，他知道现在向导和自己一样不好受。曹容仁的手隔着布料覆上他的要害。那里现在被阻挡着无法释放，硬得发疼，而对方还故意用指甲剐蹭着前端。  
“够、够了……”他条件反射夹紧腿想躲开，但曹容仁不可能让他如愿。  
亲吻落在绷得死紧的下腹，内裤边被手指勾着向下扯的时候彭亦亮就有了不好的预感。  
“等下……Core！”  
铁链在瞬间因巨大的拉力崩得笔直，彭亦亮毫不怀疑他此刻能把手铐硬生生拽断。曹容仁摁住他手腕，力度很轻根本构不成阻碍，却让彭亦亮逐渐趋于安定。他的向导在不断地向他灌输精神暗示。  
你很棒。他说。相信我。  
“别勉强自己。”彭亦亮最终妥协。  
“我乐意。”  
好吧，这才是他的Core。  
被含住的时候彭亦亮呼吸都快趋于停滞。也许是平常自己照顾得太好,生涩的技巧反映出对方确实不是常做这档事的人，但仅仅是事实就足以让人血脉偾张。黑暗的视野里所有感知集中于一点，哪怕强行去忽略舌尖小心翼翼地蹭过前端，就连一丝吐息都是催情。单是想象他平常温柔又强势的情人此刻正低头在含着他就足以将欲望推到风口浪尖，不过男人的尊严不允许他就这样缴械投降。偏生曹容仁不知是有意无意，总是在他几欲升天的时候硬生生掐断去照顾别处。几次下来彭亦亮生不如死，偏生还没法把人赶开。  
“你真是比拷问还要狠的酷刑。”他擦去额头上的汗水，想摸索着伸手去揉曹容仁的头发，却被手铐限制了行动，只能放弃。  
“不舒服？”曹容仁的声音有些含混不清。  
“没有。”过于舒服了，彭亦亮想，所以才更要人命。

温暖的口腔包裹着的时候爽得发抖，但被晾在空气中就没那么好受了。  
“不准射。”简明扼要。  
彭亦亮话都说不出来，只有被他拉得撞击床头哐哐作响的铁链明示着他的愤怒。  
“等我。”曹容仁不紧不慢地脱裤子，“还是你连这点定力都没有？”  
彭亦亮牙死死咬住下唇，手臂上都爆起青筋。“快点。”他的声音近乎嘶哑，“做好润滑。”  
“早有准备。”即使被逼成这样也不忘关心，曹容仁心情愉悦地在哨兵额头上印下一个吻。  
驯兽师与兽的斗争从未停止。而到现在，曹容仁已经能熟练地掐准彭亦亮的每个死穴。哨兵在结合热时会发狠地把他钉在墙上干到最深处，又会在他从浑身酸痛中醒来的时候小心翼翼地照顾人把一切都办周全。像普通的小情侣一般在假期里黏黏腻腻地滚床单已经不能满足他们的需求，除开结合热，生活在高度精神集中环境下的哨兵与向导都需要更强烈的刺激唤醒他们的性欲。  
就像现在。  
整根尽数没入的时候两人同时松了口气。结合本能带来的快乐在此时覆盖了一切不满。夹在腰腹两侧的腿部肌肉正轻微地发抖，那是向导也正处在情欲中的信号。之前涌动的热潮不断冲击着曹容仁的大脑。他手撑在彭亦亮胸口缓气。  
身下的人挣扎着动了动，似乎想要摆脱他。  
“你干什么？”后面的东西存在感太强，激得曹容仁浑身一抖。条件反射地抓住彭亦亮胳膊。  
“干你。”彭亦亮拽了拽手铐示意，“松开这个，Core。”  
“为什么？”他重新坐稳慢慢地动腰，因过于深入的体位而几次差点腿软跪下去，“这样你明明更兴奋了。”  
“我没有。”  
“别嘴硬。”曹容仁俯下身子在彭亦亮耳边低语，“在向导面前撒谎没有意义。”他故意再次慢慢地起落，意料之中听到对方倒吸一口凉气。  
“你会累。”手动不了，彭亦亮就只能抬腰勉强去蹭大腿内侧，提醒曹容仁那伪装不了的微小颤抖瞒不过五感敏锐的哨兵，“让我来。”  
“……好。”  
他们总是这样不为难彼此，由着对方的性子做事，就像第一次与每一次。从一个蜻蜓点水的亲吻开始，互相一丝丝地挑拨到情动，布料滑落，因快感而变调的轻哼。情事是一场艺术，而彭亦亮很在意这些小细节，才会在每次结合热失控之后后悔不迭。但曹容仁没有抱怨过一次，结合热中的哨向感性永远碾压理性，即使是他也不能例外。生理上的疼痛能够在与自己哨兵的精神完全水乳交融时得到缓解而被掩盖，一场狂乱之后除了精神上的餍足感其实什么也不会记得。  
如今没有多余的因素干扰，他们每一次呼吸与触碰都会留在彼此的记忆里。曹容仁刚给他打开一边，取下眼罩重获光明的彭亦亮瞬间翻身将人压倒。坚挺的性器碾压过敏感点，随之流窜至全身的快感让曹容仁连假装推拒都做不到，任人扣住手承受着缓慢的碰撞。  
“轮到我了。”

他们的性爱总像一场战争。彭亦亮之前总是不肯放过他颈动脉附近的那一小块皮肤，每次都会用牙反复地啃咬直到发红才罢休。数次尴尬的招呼和关心的询问后，被曹容仁敲着脑袋警告的彭亦亮才终于委屈地妥协。曹容仁其实并不讨厌这种行为——烙上标记，宣示主权，在兽性本能的背后，是哨兵的占有欲在作崇。如同猛兽捕食会毫不留情地咬断猎物的脖颈，性爱这种容易让人肾上腺素飚升情绪上头的事情，也是对向导和哨兵能力的考验。一旦向导失去控制权，狂化的哨兵将会酿成惨剧。而曹容仁还没有和人上个床把命丢了的想法。不欢而散的过往，矛盾重重的舆论，这个人背负着两极分化的人心。曾有过只言片语的短暂接触，对彼此更多的了解来自于人群议论与交手印象，曹容仁一直默认这是块难啃的骨头。他在脑海里排演过许多次遇到突发状况的可能，却忘了考虑对方是个经验不弱于甚至比他更成熟的老兵。哨兵和向导的相互认可是一个双向的过程，而斗智斗勇实在是充满了乐趣。  
沦陷是如此顺理成章，然而他们的关系自从熟识起来就一直卡在暧昧期，战场上完美的搭档，生活中默契的好友，唯独不是交心的情人。这本来不是什么大不了的事——多少哨兵和向导恨透了结合热这份上天强加的本能，唯恐避之不及，但此时其之于曹容仁反而是有效的手段。结合热只有在情动的时候发生，而且哨向之间默契度越高，其程度就越猛烈。毫无进展的关系偶尔会让曹容仁怀疑对方真的无动于衷，然而偶尔做出试探的调情却总能得到想要的回应。虽然论坛里的帖子有效地洗脑，但再这么拖延下去他可能会认为彭亦亮那方面不行。  
那当然是不可能的。彭亦亮后来身体力行地向他说明了论坛里不是水军。答案被一小杯伏特加揭开，要大胆冒险就必须自食其果。回应第一个吻时曹容仁还在心头表扬自己的冲动，当被摁在墙上一丝逃避空间都没有，他就开始想退缩了。  
事实证明论坛不但没有夸张，甚至可能还算含蓄。他好久没回这片遥远的国度，忘记了当地人刻在骨子里放纵疯狂的本性。背抵着门板被撞得一句完整的话都说不出来，还要提心吊胆外面走廊路过会不会有人捕捉到奇怪的响动。  
“你可以叫出来。”在结束一个漫长得快要窒息的深吻后他的哨兵对他说，“反正明天所有人都会知道。”  
曹容仁不太记得那天是怎么结束的——这可能和他在那之后睡到第二天缺席会议而所有人都没有多问有关。醒来的时候哨兵正守在他旁边满脸纠结地试图把责任推到某小人身上，却也知道根本不是那等原因。  
“我不该喝那杯的。”获得原谅之后哨兵趴在床边丧丧地嘀咕，“原来Steve就不让我喝——我喝多了发疯联盟里没一个向导拉得住我。”  
“现在有了。下次赢的时候我允许你再喝一次。”心情不错的曹容仁抬起还有些酸疼的手拍了拍他脑袋，“你喝多了会怎么样？昨天那种不算。”  
“我想想……最后一次好像是把联盟里一半人的床技评了一遍，说真的，LEC那群人人均童贞真不行……”  
“你，出去，现在。”

结束的瞬间短暂，在精神上却极度漫长。他们相拥着一同倒在床上喘气，高潮过后强烈的空虚和不安都需要用另一个人的存在抚慰。  
“刚才……为什么断掉？”  
开口的声音嘶哑得连自己都不信。彭亦亮指的是精神链接。从某一时刻就再也接收不到来自那一头的任何信号。  
一阵沉默，胸口挨了不轻不重的一拳。  
他不明所以地愣了下，随后差点笑出声，半带揶揄，“你怕忍不住。”  
快感共通对向导的考验比哨兵难得多，毕竟他们没有那么好的身体素质和耐力。  
“这都不懂？”曹容仁手肘捅了捅他，“你不知道你都快被传成PUA*了吗。”  
“你指哪，论坛？拜托，那肯定是黑！”突然恢复活力的彭亦亮气得捶床，“我之前都不太和向导上床，他们……很麻烦。”似乎是考虑到枕边人的身份，他在努力组织语句，“把控制权交给别人是很危险的事情。”因为被背叛的时候一点余地都不会留给你。他把后半句话咽了下去。  
“这就是你跑去和LEC的哨兵约会的理由？”曹容仁想开玩笑，接着才听出弦外之音。  
“嘿。”他凑过去把脑袋埋在哨兵胸口。  
彭亦亮身体僵了一下，立刻在心底清点最近自己是不是又犯事了，“嗯？”一般做这种动作绝对不是什么好兆头。  
“你刚才的意思是……”曹容仁的声音很轻，“能够交给我，对吗？”  
“一直如此不是吗。”彭亦亮稍稍把怀抱收得更紧一点。  
“那下次，”曹容仁抬头，  
“让我在上面怎么样？”


	2. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weather Forecast：A rainy day with slow-moving cloud.

距离超过某个界定值的时候接吻就不需要再找任何借口，忙里偷闲的亲热虽然时间短暂也不敢再奢求。厨房料理台的空间狭小，转个身的距离就足以耳鬓厮磨。  
“先等等……我只想拿杯水。”曹容仁费了些力气才推开彭亦亮，“你还在直播，快去快回。”  
“可我忍不住了。”凭着身形优势把人压在墙角无处可逃，彭亦亮故意抓着手往下探，“你要我一会这样和你双排？”  
抵在曹容仁胯间的物件已经有了抬头的趋势，始作俑者还耀武扬威般地摩擦了两下。曹容仁没好气地一弹，疼得彭亦亮打哆嗦。“小心点，会被听见的。”两边都没关麦克风，他可不想造成直播事故。“就算你现在发情，”他故意在支起的帐篷上揉了两下，舔舔嘴唇，“一会你要怎么和观众解释你一杯水喝了半小时？”  
“我很高兴你对我的持久心中有数。”在情人面前毫无牌面的AD只能耍点嘴皮子功夫，“那我先记一笔。”  
没搞懂自己为什么突然就欠他一次的曹容仁只能赶紧先把人赶紧糊弄回去，隔得老远还能听见人愉快地对着摄像头说“so happy”。  
洛杉矶的春天还没到啊，他想。

平常结束前三两分钟的闲聊时间都砍了直接退游下播黑屏一气呵成让直播间的观众们疯狂敲问号，最后只能无奈纷纷在聊天室里刷goodnight。而主播本人当然看不到这些。辅助似乎是料定了他被那么多人盯着不敢干什么事，几局游戏里换着花样发声勾得人下腹起火，连观众都听出了猫腻开始刷各种奇奇怪怪的屏。有常客更是带头起哄，把机器人的指令改来改去。彭亦亮看在眼里也不管事，任由他们玩出各种花招。  
反正谁也不知道屏幕的那一头是什么模样。  
曹容仁刚打开房间门就被人揽入怀里。相较于之前心急火燎，此时彭亦亮却拿出了十二分的耐心，一点没动手动脚，老老实实地抱着人什么也不做。  
但驯兽师是不会被大尾巴狼骗到的。就算彭亦亮再怎么装无辜，卡在他们两人之间的东西不会说谎。  
“我以为游戏足够消耗你的精力了。”他抬手环住彭亦亮脖颈，缩短两人之间的距离，呼吸交错，“看来训练量还不够。”  
这种暗示再不上不是男人。彭亦亮凑上去给予一个蜻蜓点水的吻，“我出门自带复活甲。”  
“往敌方泉水里冲可不是明智的选择。”曹容仁轻推他肩膀，假装把人往外面赶。  
“我还有秒表加金身。”  
他终于笑出声，“输出怎么办。”  
“我的杀伤力。”  
他把人打横抱起扔上床，覆身压下去。  
“你难道还不懂吗？”

虽说事后一支烟赛过活神仙，但大部分时候他们并不那样做。感情卡在暧昧期的后果就是往前一步越过床伴界限自作多情，退一步掉头就走又显得太过单薄割舍不下。彭亦亮背靠床头，借着昏黄的灯光看了一眼手机界面，几十条提醒。自带的天气应用提醒他今晚有暴雨，而聊天群里众人正议论C9基地集体断电并借机吹了波Steve质量工程。电脑还没来得及关，寂静的房间里机箱风扇嗡嗡转动，刚才的被翻红浪已经了无踪迹，只有身体的各式抓痕作为印记。

【新信息】经理：你两还好吗？我敲门没人回应。注意安全。

放纵得太疯狂以至于完全忽略了这等事，所幸两室一厅的房间结构保证了私密性，若是他刚才一意孤行在客厅……  
彭亦亮赶紧回复。  
曹容仁似乎终于是从余韵中缓过来了，在彭亦亮打字的时候无聊地蹂躏了一把手感极好的腹肌。  
“你凭这个，”曹容仁打了个呵欠，“钓过多少人？”  
“没数过。为什么突然问这个？”彭亦亮把手机放到一边，身子微微往下挪把人揽进怀里，他一直对这套资本颇为得意，“我以为你不在乎。”他们都不是斤斤计较的人，仿佛默认公约，情事从不翻旧账，及时行乐才是当地文化。  
“只是单纯感慨，毕竟。”曹容仁没再提某方面奇怪的风评，裹了裹被子转移话题，“你有时候看起来很像小电影里那种惹火的上门私教。”  
“那你也不是漏网之鱼。”彭亦亮俯下身去在人耳边小声说，“而且私教很无辜，大部分时候都是学员先勾引的。”  
他伸手顺着曹容仁锁骨向下滑。七八年前的彭亦亮只堪堪会点口头调戏，极尽亲密的关系才会有进一步肢体接触。如今早就没了那么多顾虑，各式花招信手拈来，去哪儿都有人愿意投怀送抱陪他一夜风流。  
“听起来像是我有错在先了。”  
“不敢。”彭亦亮假装忘了刚才是谁之间在游戏里当着数万观众的面调情。人都睡到手了，想要哄好还不是轻而易举。  
曹容仁闷闷地笑了一声，“明明是肆无忌惮。”  
房间里又安静下来。等隔了几分钟彭亦亮再注意到的时候，人已经靠着他腰间睡着了。  
洛杉矶的雨彻夜未停。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True Fact：  
> *直播在厨房碰面  
> *雷雨与停电


	3. After Spring Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 航班延迟耽误了回基地的时间。

运气是个神奇的东西。  
它能让你绝地反击站在舞台中央捧起奖杯享受人海的尖叫，也能让你逃不过该死的航班延误。从机场回来已是深夜，这两天心理上巨大的起伏紧接着余兴派对的狂欢，即使他们这行人均铁人，总有疲惫的时候。  
“都早点休息吧。”原定的计划被打乱，Steve也不强求，“活动明天再说。”众人三三两两地互道晚安散去，只有这几天过度充沛精力被耗尽的金发小猴子，被教练背在背上发出小小的呼噜声。  
电梯停下，开门。彭亦亮拖着行李箱走到房间门口，随后一摸兜双手一摊表示没带钥匙。曹容仁在心中翻了个白眼把他赶去一边。钥匙插进锁孔，转动，玄关处一片漆黑，原因是一周前离开时拉得严严实实的窗帘。曹容仁先把行李推了进去，正打算摸索着开灯，门在他背后砰地关上，从其声音可判断动作者之心急。  
“你太着急了。”后颈处的皮肤被尖牙微微叼住让曹容仁不由自主的缩了缩脖子。  
“风险即是机遇。”男人低沉的声音就在他耳边，“你教我的，不是吗？”

借着身高优势直接从背后压上来，彭亦亮把人整个圈在怀里。这几天应付八方来客并不是件容易的事，但属于选手对粉丝的那份尊重让他拿出了最大的耐心。而他的情人为了给他找茬真是费劲了心思。彭亦亮还想继续下口，却被食指指关节抵着前额强迫抬起头。曹容仁在他怀里转了个身，勾着脖子吻了上去，唇舌交缠半晌才分离。  
“甜的。你在飞机上拿了什么？”彭亦亮咂咂嘴，“草莓蛋糕，熔岩巧克力还是芝士条……”  
“都不是。我根本没吃甜品。”锁骨处被咬得有点疼，曹容仁揪住他后颈，及时制止留下痕迹的危险行为，“饿了自己去楼下餐厅冰箱里找。”  
“健身禁糖两月快疯了，理解一下。”彭亦亮知趣地打住，牵引着他的手从肩膀慢慢往下腹移动，带着挑衅的暗示，“要验货吗？”  
黑暗中视觉被屏蔽，只能凭着轮廓大概描摹。隔着布料也能清晰地触碰到棱角分明的凹陷线条，呼吸之间的起伏下压抑着爆发性的力量，光凭想象也知道是幅好风景。  
“哦。”练不出来的曹容仁冷漠。  
“看来是默认好评了。”一点点的风吹草动瞒不过彭亦亮敏锐的五感，每到这种时候他都是有资格嘚瑟的那个。  
曹容仁在彭亦亮把他的手往更危险的地方拉的时候选择及时刹车，转而在毫无章法的亲吻中跌跌撞撞地相拥着闯进客厅，两人在沙发上滚成一团。为了避免撞到东西彭亦亮抬手扯开窗帘，月光淌进来映亮了半数空间。曹容仁能感觉到有只手已经半掀起他衣服下摆，拿捏着腰间的软肉让他频频不自觉地闪躲。  
“在这做？”  
“去卧室。”曹容仁半哼着推搡。客厅里纯黑如墨的电视屏将两人的情事映得一丝不差，他不太习惯，在明亮处暴露出脆弱的部分令他不安。  
“好。”语言与行为都干脆利落，彭亦亮将人直接抱起——曹容仁被这突如其来的动作吓了一跳，条件反射搂住脖子双腿盘在对方腰上。  
“你的还是我的？”  
“你。不问原因？”他伏在彭亦亮肩上，“我以为这会让你扫兴。”  
“不重要。”卧室门没关，彭亦亮一脚蹬开，“让对方舒服也是我舒服的一部分。”  
“真贴心。”他被扔进柔软的被褥里，黑暗中听见对方解皮带扣，“多少人享受过这种服务？”  
金属碰撞的声音停了下来，曹容仁半睁眼，就看到彭亦亮凑上来的脑袋。“你知不知道这听起来像是在吃醋？”他似乎觉得很新奇。  
“想多了。”曹容仁抬手推开，“要做快做。”  
这不是他们第一次上床，但离上一次已经隔了很久。起初的神仙日子过得让人有些飘飘然，在某个夜里彼此都尝过一次与过往全然不同的滋味之后就轻易上瘾。然而赛季末期的高压让人无心去顾及鱼水之欢，直到今天才总算是松了一口气。他们都早已不是愣头青，在这个新陈代谢过快的圈子里，松懈的后果就是被淘汰。  
但所幸再忙也还是有喘息之机，就像彭亦亮在床头柜里找东西的时候曹容仁有心情欣赏一下联盟顶尖的身材。他知道这一点还真不能说彭亦亮喜欢自夸，毕竟身上这人有资格在“全联盟最想和他上床”排行榜占一席之地——如果真有那么一个榜的话。粉丝随主，口无遮拦的黄色笑话和每每能让观众都被吓一跳的疯狂发言让曹容仁合情合理怀疑这人之前绝对在派对上被狂热揩过油。Youtube上有关他的采访，热评中必有带着情色意味的形容词（没有去问英语老师而是自行谷歌是一个明智的选择）。直播被表白甚至性暗示都不是一两次，男女不限。  
仿佛与这个人缠上关系，就注定逃不过人类最原始的野性需求。  
“你好像变敏感了（sensitive）。”彭亦亮把人翻过来，从后颈开始顺着脊柱一点点往下啃。  
曹容仁懒散地趴在床上享受服侍，“我更希望你表扬我变理智了（sensible）。要是第三局没有我们稳定军心，reddit那个‘Jensen的奖杯柜’板块就浪费了。”  
“我下次要告诉Sophie她有个好学生，连跟人上床都不忘复习。”因为冷笑话而差点破功的彭亦亮手抚上曹容仁腰侧，“你还想学什么？”  
曹容仁侧身回头看他，语调微扬。  
“那取决于你能教我什么。”  
彭亦亮心跳漏了一拍。小彭亦亮隔着底裤一层布料雄赳赳气昂昂地卡在曹容仁腿间，想藏都藏不住。他深吸一口气，压上去。  
“我要教你的东西没有第二个人会，”他在曹容仁耳边低声说。  
“你记好了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True Fact：  
> ~禁糖两月  
> ~“Jensen的奖杯柜”  
> ~直播有基佬表白  
> ~采访评论里全是鸡，一抓一个准


	4. Something Just Like This(上)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时隔多年之后的见面。  
> *Double Lift，中文译名“双翻”，是卡牌魔术的一种基本手法。  
> *现代AU。为了迎合剧情，稍稍错乱了一下时间线和大家的年龄。

一、  
距离放学时间刚过5分钟，彭亦亮已经不耐烦把手机关上又打开了七八次。夏末初秋，刚开学没多久的日子里一丝凉意也无。头顶热得冒烟，他用手臂揩掉额头上的汗水，凭着身高优势向着人群里张望。  
自己昨天到底为什么想不开在加班累得要死的时候回家还要和这个活力无穷的小子Solo？打个哈欠就被抓住了机会干掉，最后无奈被迫答应今晚请客，还得来学校接他。  
学生鱼贯而出，彭亦亮自认不是个抓娃娃机高手，想要在一群人里把那个毫不突出的金毛小子逮住有点困难，干脆找了个阴凉处，站在路边等人自己找来。对面停了一排轿车，八九不离十，都是来接学生的家长。  
“Goodbye baby~”  
“明天见。”  
两个体型较小的亚洲学生终于挤出了人群，朝着不知谁远远地打了个招呼，随后一边聊着天一起过了马路。他很难不注意到其中一个孩子，金色耳环在黄昏时分的阳光下闪闪发光。彭亦亮一直自诩是硬汉派，但也不会否认美的方式有很多种。男孩身旁的人十分活跃，彭亦亮就没见他话停过，而那人更多时候在安静地听。  
对面有扇车窗缓缓降下，驾驶座上的人朝他们点了点头。  
我错了，他想。只有一种。  
彭亦亮看着两人走到轿车旁拉开了车门。那个男生低头朝着座位上的人说话，耳环随动作而轻微摆动。因为转身，彭亦亮这才发现他另一边没有戴。他们似乎并不是家庭关系，彭亦亮注意到他的同伴正频频点头双手合十，似乎是在对男人表示感谢。随后两人钻进车里。车灯亮了亮，缓缓启动。  
大概是他的视线太过明显，在车窗完全关闭的瞬间，彭亦亮看见那人正看着自己的方向投来若有若无地一笑。  
Jesus Christ。他目送那辆车消失在道路尽头，直到有人从后面狠狠锤了下他肩膀。  
“嘿！你在看哪儿。”  
虽然依旧是如此欠揍，但彭亦亮第一次感谢这小子前段时间不小心弄坏了他的眼镜让他不得不去配新的，否则他少的就不是那点钱，而是一场惊心动魄的艳遇。  
好吧，单方面的。  
“Jensen。”他回头，“我要你们学校那个戴单边耳环的学生的所有资料。”  
二、  
“所以你是说，”Jensen嫌弃地把见底的薯条推过去，“你从我出门到看到你的1分钟之内成功对我同学的监护人一见钟情并且现在还试图想要搞到对方的联系方式。”  
“确切的说不是一见钟情。”男孩的每个单词都带着无尽的嘲讽，但连起来的事实十分接近真相。彭亦亮明智选择暂避锋芒，“我只是感觉很眼熟。”  
“我很想告诉你我一问三不知让你赶紧死了这条心，相信这样能够减少我80%的麻烦。”Jensen向后倒在座椅靠背上，双手一摊，“但很不巧，我还真知道。”  
彭亦亮整个人瞬间精神了。  
“天哪别这样看我，好恶心。”Jensen翻了个白眼，“你没救了。”  
“我们下周买香蕉。”  
“那是新转过来的人。”Jensen十分懂得识时务者为俊杰，“我今天才刚认识他，Rush和他比较熟。我会帮你试着打听下的。还有，香蕉。”  
“太棒了。”彭亦亮拍他脑袋。  
“走开你手上有番茄酱！”

闷热的下午令人犯困。  
“有话快说有屁快放。”Rush在老师转身擦黑板的时候狠狠揍了一拳他亢奋了整个上午的同桌，“你再这样盯下去我下课就告诉Crown你暗恋他。”  
“我没有！”因为声音太大而遭到老师眼神警告的Jensen赶紧捂嘴埋头，“我只是在想怎么开口！”  
“你这就在想怎么搭讪了？！出息了Jensen！我原来怎么没见你对Zach下手？”  
“不要把Zach和Sneaky混为一谈，那是两个人。”Jensen坚决维护自己的世界观，“以及不是我，是Peter想。”  
“他是变态吗！”  
全班瞬时鸦雀无声，就连坐在前面的Crown都好奇地和刚惊醒的众人一起转头看向他们的角落。讲台上的老师没说什么，抬手在他两和走廊之间连了一条线。

“我下次一定要和你分开坐。”去办公室的路上Jensen翻了个白眼。  
“这不能怪我哥们。”Rush摊手，“你给谁讲都是这反应。”  
“是你坑我，我还没说完呢。Peter想知道的是Crown的……嗯……监护人？我不知道是不是。”  
这次轮到Rush陷入沉默。  
“啊。我想我知道你说的谁。”他突然双手一拍，“告诉Peter让他死心吧。”  
“哈？那我一个星期的香蕉怎么办！”Jensen正推开办公室的门，听到这话瞬间耷拉下去。  
“因为你说的那个人看起来就不是他搞得定的类型啊。”Rush耸肩，跟在他背后进去，关上门，“他原来那些花招也就敢骚扰小男孩。”  
“我同意你的观点。”Jensen沉重地点头。  
靠窗的桌子高高的一摞文件背后传来懒洋洋的声音，“谁？  
两人同时吓了一跳。这个点老师们大多数上课去了，没想到有人还消极怠工。  
“Impact！”刚才还一脸丧的Jensen瞬间蹦起来，“你没去上课吗？”  
和老师熟识的最大好处是你在办公室也可以过得很自在。如果当初不是Impact带他去见彭亦亮，可能他还得提心吊胆地在这座繁华都市里四处找房。  
“刚好没我的课。”Impact打了个哈欠，“怎么回事？”  
“被Dodo赶出来了。”Jensen大大咧咧地拿过桌子上的香蕉三下五除二剥皮咬了一口，“他好凶。”  
“他那人就这样。虽然老是板着张脸，但是人还是很不错。”Impact扯了张纸巾给他，“吃慢点。你们在讲什么？”  
“P……”Jensen吧唧着香蕉正打算开口就被Rush捂住了嘴，随后开口冒出一串韩语。  
于是满头问号的Jensen看着Impact沉思一秒后开始拍桌狂笑。  
“我得告诉你这难度有点大。用一周的香蕉供应换这等重要情报也太亏了，我的little monkey。”Impact揉揉笑疼的脸，“回去给Peter说加码一个月，否则不给。”  
“你两和香蕉是过不去了吗！”Rush双手抱头，“这是个多好的机会能坑到Doublelift！而你们居然只想着香蕉！”  
“他不会上当的。除非我能拿出什么当保证。”Jensen脸颊都郁闷得瘪了点，“而我连人家名字都不知道。”  
“虽然你不知道，但Peter一定认识他。”Impact在电脑上噼里啪啦输入了一串东西，“前几天Crown转进来的时候办公室女老师都在聊他背景，我听了点。”  
他调出Crown的档案，鼠标划过一行字。  
“别为难我。”Jensen苦瓜脸，“我读不来韩文。”  
“哟吼。我昨天搭他们车的时候没想到这一点。”Rush倒是立刻聚精会神，“原来他两还有八卦？”  
“算不上。他比我和Peter小一届，后来回国了。”Impact摸了摸下巴，“他两过去有没有什么交集我不知道，但如果想下手，这是个不错的点。”  
他突然收了声。“……啊哦。”  
“Impact老师，我请他两来办公室是反省错误的。”Dodo站在他们背后面无表情，“不是来聊天的。”  
最后被念叨了半天不准再扰乱课堂纪律才被放过，两只猴子赶紧溜出办公室，凑在楼梯拐角嘀咕  
“所以现在怎么办？”Jensen挠挠头问，“我没当过助攻啊。”  
“要我说……”Rush想了想，“先让Doublelift预支一个星期的香蕉当助攻费吧。”  
“你不也只想得到香蕉吗！”  
三、  
彭亦亮是在走廊上吹风的时候听到隔壁寝室开门声的。  
学校早就已经放假了，校园里稀稀拉拉的见不着几个人影。如果不是走廊的声控灯偶尔会突然亮起，他很长一段时间都以为这栋楼只有自己给一个人。室友这两天陆陆续续地收拾东西离开，没有人陪他聊天。他在房间里已经自闭打了好几天的游戏，倒是没想到一堵墙之隔还有个和他一样的家伙。  
虽然并无多少交集，但同一个屋檐下的人，抬头不见低头见。彭亦亮的鱼类记忆告诉他那是隔壁班的转学生，因为语言不够流利而大多数时候和他那群来自故国的人混迹在一起。  
视线对上的瞬间有点尴尬，彭亦亮不太确定自己讲话对方听得懂多少。  
"我要回家了。"倒是曹容仁先开口了。他把行李箱拖出来，“你不走吗？”  
“Travis出差去了，我回不去。”他倚着门框看曹容仁锁门，“你的家人在等你？”  
“他们只会在机场接机。”曹容仁说，“我要回国。”  
“好吧。”彭亦亮知道他说的是那个遥远的东方国度，但探讨一个自己不甚了解的东西很没趣，“为什么要走？”  
“这里没有我想要的东西。”曹容仁看了看手机，离车到的时间还有一小会，“你又为什么要留下？这里可没多少人喜欢你。”  
彭亦亮沉默了一下。他自诩在学校里也算是半个有头有脸的人物，被一个无名之辈这样挑破还是有些伤人。  
“我没地方可去了。我的父母不需要一个不给他们长脸的废物回去，即使是他们的儿子。你说你要回家，我也一样。Travis不在的时候，”他指了指宿舍，“这里就是我的家。”  
这番离经叛道的发言似乎让对方有些惊讶，两人都没有再发话。  
鸣笛的车辆打破了这份沉默，彭亦亮偏头向楼下看。  
“你还会回来吗？”  
“我不知道。也许明年，也许后年。”曹容仁犹豫了一下。不知为何，他觉得这是一场重要的对话，“也许永远都不会。”  
彭亦亮点头。曹容仁也不多言，准备下楼。  
“等等。”背后的彭亦亮突然出声。  
曹容仁回头。他手里是一摞扑克牌。  
“抽张牌。别给我看。”他说。  
不明所以，但曹容仁照做了。是黑桃Q。  
“OK，看这里……”  
他把那张牌插进牌堆里，轻轻拍两下，翻了翻花样，最后手一抖，从中抽出一张给曹容仁。  
“哇哦。”  
黑桃Q。  
“一路顺风。”彭亦亮挥挥手，转身回了房间，“牌留给你了。”  
曹容仁注视着那张牌也许有那么几秒，随后将其揣进了衣兜。  
“你是个有趣的人。”  
他手搭在行李箱的拉杆上，离开。  
“我们会再见面的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *彭亦亮的魔术表演：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyMKPwT6YIE  
> （一个有趣的细节是他表演这个魔术的时候浑身都在抖）  
> 如果有兴趣请评论或点💗支持一下，会考虑续章。


	5. Bloody Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 先导预告，一段不知道用什么去概括的AU。  
> 感兴趣的话就以后续写

序章

曹容仁是踩着夏天尾巴来到这座小镇的。  
说小镇其实轻视了它。对曹容仁来说，这里已经顶得上他故乡中等大小的城市了。介绍他来这里的人是个心大的探险家，将自家产业的地址写给他后就不知去向。彼时曹容仁正困扰于古籍上所记载的一道魔药的材料。不属于自己所熟知文字系统的配方难倒了他。而见多识广的来客轻而易举地解决了这个棘手的问题。  
“这本书上使用的是我们的文字。”他说，“虽然我对魔法只是略知皮毛，但其中有几样材料我确信只有你亲自去取。那些胆小的商旅不会做这种大风险的生意。”  
“比如？”  
“头狼的血(Alpha's blood)。有头狼就意味着有狼群，而如果要弄到头狼的血，少说也要赔上几条性命。以狼群的机动性，一旦与他们交手一次，终生都很难再看到他们第二眼。”  
“您好像对这方面知之甚详。”  
“我曾经也是个商人。”来者似乎并不介意谈自己的过去。“我曾经见到过一匹头狼，而在他离开前我甚至根本不知道他是狼。”  
曹容仁迟疑了几秒，“意思是……”  
“他可以是一头狼，或者说一个人，这取决于他想成为什么。”  
“听起来比传说还要诡异。”若不是根本没必要，曹容仁几度以为对方在编故事，“一头埋伏在人群中的狼，事后想起来不觉得后怕吗？他随时都可以拧断任何人的喉咙。”  
“没那么恐怖，但Peter确实是个超出一般人想象的家伙。”来访者说这话的时候不由自主地笑出了声，“我已经很多年没回去了，不知道他现在过得如何。如果你有机会见到他，记得帮我问候一下。”探险家借曹容仁的纸笔留了一封信，顺便借炼药的火焰用火漆封口，“到当地将这封信给那里的人，他们自然知道怎么做。”  
“可我不认识他。”仅凭个满大街都是的名字去找人无疑大海捞针。  
“他会来找你的。”探险家将杯中的茶水一口饮尽起身，这是要离去的表示，“祝你好运。”  
送走来人，房间里又恢复了沉闷，只有锅里逐渐变色的药物气泡在水面炸开的咕噜声。如今整日埋头于文字之中，研究收效甚微。沉闷老旧的楼阁已经跟不上他的脚步。  
也许是该出去走走了。

一

站在厚实的木质大门前，曹容仁再三确认了手里的地址。  
谁告诉他“Liquid”就是个普通旅馆的？曹容仁望着说是哪家贵族城堡也不为过的石头城陷入了沉思。怪不得他向行人问路时，人家不是指着地图上一个点，而是画了一个圆。  
“这一片都是‘Liquid’的地盘，随着不断扩张，它已经拓展到镇子的最边界和森林接壤了。”对方说，“虽然他们提供住宿，但是曾有森林中的狼在深夜里袭击过普通人类，所以一直少有人烟。不过自从几年前我们这里那位广为人知的女巫师去做了什么之后，Liquid的人就出来保证说决不会再发生类似事件。但最好还是选择镇上的旅馆。”  
“没关系，那正是我要找的。”曹容仁将地图卷好收进背包，“那位巫师——Sneaky，您知道在哪里能见到吗？我有些事想问。”  
“很遗憾我不了解魔法。”对方摇摇头，“不过镇子上总说那位在的地方总是阴云密布，希望能帮到你。”  
听起来聊胜于无，那大晴天怎么办？不过曹容仁还是向对方道谢。

在这个还算得上热闹的小镇上，Liquid就仿佛一座城中城，切实地把自给自足发挥到了极致。分区各自为政负责不同类型的经营管理，井井有条。现在他应该是已经到达城中最“荒凉”的地方了——虽然眼前所见和这个词一点也不搭边，只是与外面的车水马龙相比稍稍显得寥落了一点。  
吱呀一声门被推开。曹容仁探进去半个头，大厅里炉火正旺，燃烧的木头上火花噼里啪啦地炸着，空气里有丝丝沉郁的幽香。他回身掩上门，朝着柜台上趴着睡觉的人走去。  
“Hello？”曹容仁敲了敲柜台。上等木料的手感，里面隐约有魔力流动。这是有多有钱才能把做法杖的木头拿来雕桌子玩？  
没动静，曹容仁不得不敲得用力了点。他开始理解为什么这儿没住客了。  
“……谁？”听到响动的人逐渐清醒过来慢慢抬头。曹容仁看清对方胸前别着个小吊牌：Impact。  
“有人建议我到这来看看。”他把盖着火漆印的信封推过去，“还让我带封信。”  
Impact揉了揉眼睛，看清信封上印章的纹样时挑了下眉毛。“给你的人长什么样？”他状似不经意地问，手上裁信刀动得飞快。  
“一个看起来很不靠谱的中年人。”  
“恭喜你，碰到了我们那个满世界乱跑的老板，”Impact点头，“你找对地方了。Steve信里说你是来找……”他又看了下信纸，“一些稀有材料。抱歉，今天有点困。”  
他从抽屉里翻出一枚刻着数字的戒指抛给曹容仁。“这是钥匙。虽然你是老板介绍来的人，但还是约法三章：不要半夜闹出大动静，虽然人少，但我们还是要做生意的；在房间内鼓捣什么我们管不着，但是不要爆炸和召唤任何具有破坏性的魔物，否则赔全款——上次有条黑龙直接坐塌了半边城堡，那个魔法师现在还在我们这打白工。”Impact打了个哈欠，“没了，祝你好运，老乡。”  
曹容仁收下戒指，斟酌许久犹豫地开口，“我有个问题……为什么大厅里会点着安眠的香料？”  
Impact愣了下，随后手一拍额头清醒过来，“肯定是Jensen把仓库里的调包了，这个捣蛋鬼。”他虽然是在抱怨，但语气中却并无半分恼意，“我去教训他。”  
“Jensen是谁？”曹容仁纯属好奇发问。干这种恶作剧的像个小孩，但能随便进仓库的听起来又不是闲杂人等。  
“一只小猴子，爱好是给我找麻烦。”Impact起身随手扯了根桌子上的香蕉丢给他，自己也拿了一根朝后门走，“晚上的时候来餐厅，你百分百能逮到他。”

二

很显然那封信起了作用，曹容仁可以确信Impact绝对没报给他这间房的实际价格。似乎是专门为像他这样的研究者准备的房间，各式仪器一应俱全。窗外如路人所言是一望无际的森林，让人心情舒畅。  
他现在还没什么食欲，于是随手把香蕉摆在窗台前的木桌上，从背包里拿出记载着所需材料的清单，又将之前从家中带来的半成品依次摆开。长途跋涉终于得以有了片刻休息的时间，他整顿一下准备睡个好觉。  
待醒来的时候已是傍晚，夕阳引燃了远处山脉的弧线。饥饿感涌了上来，曹容仁想起Impact之前的话，准备带着清单下楼去打听些消息。  
他突然发现压着羊皮纸的香蕉不翼而飞了。  
这儿居然还有小偷吗？曹容仁站在窗边向下望，几层楼高的石壁上没有给正常人类任何攀爬的依仗。而房间里也有仅凭戒指认可的结界保护，其余的物件一样没丢。他想不到什么人会偷走一只香蕉。总归不会是被风吹走的。  
站在这想也没有别的意义。曹容仁以防万一，还是锁上窗子出门。

餐厅里比他想象得要热闹得多，曹容仁在角落发现了熟悉的人。  
“哟。”Impact用叉子叉着个小蛋糕，朝他打了个招呼。  
曹容仁端着自己的食物坐到他对面，切换回更熟练的母语。“我还以为你这里没什么生意。”  
“如果你用普通旅馆的人数标准，那的确很少。”Impact似乎完全没有意识到他消极怠工的态度，“选择来这儿的人都不是泛泛之辈，就在这个房间里，”他在盘子上虚画一个圆，“多的是下一秒就会杀得头破血流亡命之徒。——哎你怎么没被吓到，没意思，法师不是都很怕物理攻击吗？”  
“可以多买几件防装解决。”冷笑话对冷笑话，曹容仁不理他自导自演，“你不是说Jensen会在晚餐时出现吗。”  
“你叫我？”  
曹容仁偏头，这才注意到一直坐在Impact身边戴着红框眼镜的金发男孩——他之前一直埋头鼓捣着手里的小型机械。  
“他都自己说了那我就不介绍了。”Impact拍拍Jensen肩膀，“Jensen，这是……呃，怎么称呼？”他看向曹容仁，“Sorry，他不会发那个音。”  
“Core。”曹容仁指指自己，“就这么叫吧。”转头看着Impact等着解释，“猴子呢？”  
“你难道不觉得他像小猴子吗？至少我没见过比他更喜欢吃香蕉的人了。”Impact一拍Jensen肩膀。  
Jensen在他拍下来的瞬间敏捷地躲开。“明明你不比我少。”  
曹容仁不想承认他听信了一丝丝探险家那个关于人与狼的故事，所以在刚才的一瞬间差点以为这片大陆已经有了能让动物变人的黑科技。果然不能轻易相信这些嘴里跑火车的人。  
“Core来这儿是为了买些东西，不过这些搞魔法的家伙写的东西我可看不懂。”Impact终于想起老板交代的任务，“Jensen你知道吗？”  
“说点具体的。”  
曹容仁把羊皮纸递给他，“你看起来不像懂魔法的样子。”他在Jensen身上感受不到一点波动。  
Jensen只扫了一眼就丢回给他，“钱够就没问题。”  
曹容仁怀疑他甚至没看完第一行字，“Steve告诉我头狼的血必须亲力亲为。”  
“啊，那个。”Jensen欲言又止，“我可以帮你去取——不要这么一脸不相信的表情!”  
“抱歉。但你看起来实在是……”太弱了。  
Jensen气得脸都圆了，“Sneaky那里有，我想拿来是轻而易举的事。”  
“Sneaky？”曹容仁敏捷地捕捉到了关键字，“你认识她？我想去找她问些东西。”  
“……不。”  
曹容仁看着他。  
“我得回去了。如果你有空的话，”在Impact还没反应过来的时候，Jensen已经抢走了最后一根薯条，“我们明早在门口见。”  
“下次来不要再捣乱了！”Impact冲着门口一闪而过的金色残影喊，转头吹了个口哨，“劝你不要多问。”  
“为什么？”曹容仁搅拌了一下已经微凉的面条，“这又不是什么秘密。”  
“Jensen主业是当吉祥物，副业是贩卖情报。”Impact很没形象地擦擦嘴角的番茄酱，朝四周打望了一圈，压低声音，“在这儿有个不是秘密的秘密：把你的要求和报酬写在羊皮纸上，用香蕉压在窗台边，只要他接受就会带来你想要的。不过大部分人都不知道背后的操作者是他。顺带一提，如果你给的报酬够丰厚，它也接点危险的活。”  
“有多危险？”  
“告诉你那位Sneaky是带把的。”  
“这真不好笑。”曹容仁嘴角抽了一下。  
“确实不。Jensen会给每个想打听Sneaky喜好的男人留下这个消息。”Impact喝了口茶润嗓子，“但除此之外，他什么都能打探到一点。”  
“我不是问那个。”曹容仁此时倒是想起了那根神秘失踪的香蕉。十有八九是Jensen误以为自己要他打白工，气得直接把香蕉捞走了，“就这样告诉我没关系吗？”  
“我对人类的善恶多少是能有所感受的。”Impact无所谓地耸肩，“Steve不会看错人，曾经是，现在也是。”  
曹容仁总觉得这句话有哪儿不对，但他没想出来。

三

深夜的森林里万籁俱寂，唯有流水拍打着河边青草的土地。  
“所以就是这样。”Jensen坐在树上晃荡着腿，“你能相信吗Peter，一模一样——和当初Sneaky写的东西一模一样。我敢肯定他们研究的是同一种。”  
“那跟我有什么关系。”河水中传来困倦的男声。  
“你不打算摆脱这副人不是人狼不是狼的鬼样子吗？”Jensen有些急躁，“既然当初那东西在我身上起效了，那你应该也有用才对！”  
“醒醒，我们根本不属于同一个物种。让你变成人类的东西，有可能让我瞬间爆血而亡。”背对着他泡在水里的人嗤笑出声，“而且你当初喝的东西里还有我贡献的一小部分。”  
乌云遮住了半边月，随着夜晚的清风缓慢地向远方移动。  
“可是……你每次月圆听起来都很难受。”他失落地垂下头，“既然狼群赶走了你，为什么不选择变成完整的人类远走高飞呢？”  
“然后进入人类的世界，在某个夜晚突然失控把他们屠个满门？”  
“可是你从来没有!”Jensen的声音带着怒气，“为什么非要给自己加上无中生有的罪名？”  
男人不说话，从水中站了起来。肩颈上的水珠随着重力向下滑落，沿着胸前扎眼的三条爪痕倾斜流动，最终顺着腰线滴入水中泛起涟漪。Jensen条件反射捂住眼睛。  
“不知道是素食动物都如此善良，还是你在那边呆久了学来那些弯弯绕绕的道德法则。”彭亦亮穿上衣服，“我从不是无罪。我犯过错，而且没有那么好的运气遇到第二个Steve。我答应过他在无法控制自己的力量之前，不踏入人类社会一步。”  
“可你当初甚至没伤过一个人。”  
“我只差分寸就把爪子刺进了救命恩人的喉咙！如果不是Sneaky及时赶到……”  
情绪不受控制地激动起来，腹部的伤口如针扎般疼痛。彭亦亮知道那是又一次化形发作的预兆。冰冷的河水能够控制他的伤势，然而一旦记忆被唤醒，他依旧和多年前一样冲动得无药可救。  
“你该回去了，快滚。”彭亦亮疼得没空再争论，下了逐客令，“Sneaky都不管他的宠物一天失踪十二个小时吗？”  
“……和当初一样，那个人要头狼的血。”  
“你终于说实话了。但现在找我没用，狼群已经易主。”彭亦亮抬头看向Jensen，“你见过独立行动的头狼吗？”  
与铁了心的狼再谈也没有意义，Jensen不再开口，一蹬树枝向着城镇的方向跃去。即使变成人形，他仍然保留了一部分动物的灵活性。  
“哦对了。”  
他停住脚步。  
“有一点你说错了，不是他们赶走了我。”  
“是我赶走了他们全部。”


	6. Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是两位自己搞出来的ABO，我叒叒跟不上他们的速度了。  
> 没有车，我不会开车。

手机振动的时候彭亦亮正在检查文件。  
“Core？”彭亦亮肩膀夹着手机打字，“我还没下班呢。”  
“我打来得不是时候？”  
“不不不当然没有。”  
电话那头停顿了片刻，“看看日期。”  
彭亦亮迅速瞄了一眼电脑屏幕右下角。Holy Shit。三好男人彭亦亮差点忘了今天什么日子。幸好一干同事都心不在焉，没人会注意到角落里的异动。  
“我来接你？”  
“不，我先回家。你去买东西。“曹容仁心情不错，指尖轻敲着方向盘等红绿灯，“一会别让我失望。”  
赤裸裸的勾引来得猝不及防，再听不懂就是傻。稍稍做点幻想彭亦亮就咽了下口水，随手抓了个文件夹放腿上挡住下半身。”操。”他嘟囔道，试图继续集中在手头的工作上，清空杂念让自己一会出门不要太尴尬。天杀的运动裤让生理反应一点掩饰的机会都没有，他还不想被隔壁桌的小姑娘当成变态。  
“嗯？”似乎是因为太久没有回音，曹容仁发出询问，“你硬了？”与其疑问不如说是肯定句，甚至带着丝得意。  
“没有！”因为被戳中而反应激烈的彭亦亮声音大了点，周围几个人都朝这边看过来。他赶紧摆手表示没事，埋头扎进文件堆当鸵鸟。“你要摸摸看吗？”他把声音压得很低，提起十分警觉眼神不住朝着周围瞟。  
知道他在办公室里不敢像平日家中说荤话，曹容仁挑逗起来就更无所顾忌。“要我摸？”他踩下油门，手心因蓝牙耳机里Alpha沉重的呼吸声而微微出汗，“一只手都不够呢。”  
新建文本里瞬间多出一排乱码。  
“专心工作。”曹容仁舌尖舔了舔上唇。绿灯亮起，他松开刹车。  
“你这样我怎么想得了其他东西。”彭亦亮默默挠着桌面缓解躁动，望着墙上时钟秒针的移动心急如焚，“我们好久没做过了。”  
“工作的事情我也没有办法。”幸亏提前请了假早早溜，否则加班又要靠抑制剂度过发情期。曹容仁倒不太在乎，但对Alpha来说，自己的Omega还要打抑制剂就是对他们性能力的侮辱。  
“我还是喜欢原来的日子，不用像现在这样上个床都得算好时间。”彭亦亮试图靠回忆缓解此刻对自家Omega的意淫，“知道当时你有多惊艳吗宝贝？那么多人里我唯独记得你的味道。我们当时在酒吧楼上不眠不休了滚了……”  
“行了，打住。”那一头的声音带上些许喘息，“我不想干洗店店员再问为什么我们驾驶座椅套换得这么频繁了。你上次怎么说的？”曹容仁微微擦了下额头的汗，按两下方向盘调低空调温度。他总是低估了Alpha的胆子。  
“我们家的狗又调皮了——虽然我们根本没有狗。那不然呢，难道我还能说‘这是我和我的Omega车——”声音戛然而止，曹容仁实在忍不住笑出了声，“等下别挂。”那头咕哝了几句，传来一阵物品的碰撞声。

下班时间一到一群人跑得比兔子还快，这让彭亦亮不无庆幸。他慢慢收拾东西磨蹭时间，等到同事都陆续离开，才开始思考怎么把自己存在感降至零悄悄溜掉。  
“电梯来了Peter！”门口有人招呼彭亦亮，“还不走吗？”  
“我还有点事。”彭亦亮摇头，晃了晃手里的电话，“明天见。”  
楼层不高的好处是电梯门关上的时候他从安全通道楼梯一路直奔地下车库。没有领导没有熟人，Perfect。点火启动踩油门，普通私家车硬是被他开成跑F1。  
“Core？”上车后重新接上电话，彭亦亮试探性地询问。  
“嗯……”  
“操。”彭亦亮愣了半秒，红灯前一个急刹车差点压了黄线。引得后面一阵连续刺耳的鸣笛声，“你还好吗？”  
一点也不好，曹容仁想。密闭的车厢里全是他一个人的味道。和Alpha公众场合危险的调情虽然令人兴奋却着实是个错误的决定，身体的记忆因撩拨而苏醒，他又回到了那个疯狂而刺激的夜晚。在派对上因玩笑话而回应了酒吧里出了名风流浪子的搭讪，鬼迷心窍地假借醉酒半推半就。他们从房间门口滚到床上，又从床上滚到浴室里，底层地板最差劲的隔音搭配震耳欲聋的摇滚乐也压不过嘶哑的哭喊和沉重的喘息。从来在性事中占据主动权的曹容仁第一次体验到了曾经对他而言只存在理论中的，“Alpha对Omega彻底的压制力”。仿佛被猛兽盯上的猎物一般每一丝动作都被牢牢掌控。  
曹容仁几乎是凭着最后的理性把车开回家——一个发情的Omega若是引起交通事故后果不堪设想。这还多亏了彭亦亮一直在耳机里想尽办法让他集中精神。然而隔着空间距离的安抚相较于身体里沸腾的血液不过是杯水车薪。打开车库门的时候手一直在发抖，感应卡片几度差点掉落在地。随着车库门关上阻隔了最后一丝光线与外界的气息，他拔掉车钥匙的时候迷迷糊糊唤了声什么，意识便沉入深渊。  
从耳机那一头不再传来回应起彭亦亮的脸色就冷得没边。也许刚刚被拍到超速了？谁管呢，他现在只有一个目标。一路上耳边的喇叭声就没停过，若是个路人早就吓得心惊胆战，彭亦亮此时倒是感谢自己年少时和人浪出的一手好车技今天有了用。  
感谢私人车库的封闭性，停稳后彭亦亮连门都没锁就直接往相邻的轿车奔。  
“Core！”拉开车门，在密闭空间里封存太久的甜腻气息瞬间爆开，彭亦亮弯腰把浑身发烫到迷糊的人从驾驶座抱出来，“醒……唔！”  
一向慢条斯理的情人勾着他的脖子毫不慎重地吻了上来。忍耐太久，躁动的信息素终于寻到了渴望的目标，肆无忌惮地与另一方交缠碰撞。他们就着这姿势黏糊了些时候，直到两边的气息都逐渐安定下来才恋恋不舍地分开。  
“太慢了。”他听见Omega小声地抱怨。

不要试图挑衅摸头脑简单的Alpha——曹容仁曾经吃了大亏，然而他并不想长教训。  
“上楼。”他拍开彭亦亮已经开始解皮带的手。  
“不。”  
“这里不方便。”曹容仁试图劝说。车库里唯一的光源来自他身下冰冷的金属机械。  
“你完全湿透了。”像刚从水里捞出来。彭亦亮伸手擦掉他额头上的汗，把重音落在某两个字上，“现在你要我上哪儿去？”  
别说回卧室，现在离开车库都不行。虽然早已标记，但Alpha天性的独占欲注定伴侣就算是信息素也不能泄露一丝一毫，和他们讲道理无异于对牛弹琴。  
“也不是第一次遇上突发情况了。”彭亦亮总是很擅长抓住机会。“还是说你想被按在车前盖上做？这个我们没试过。”  
那这辈子他都可能不会想开这辆车了。曹容仁瞪了Alpha一眼，但忙着扒掉他衣服的人根本没注意到。  
“这就对了。”明显感受到对方松动的彭亦亮愉快地低头亲了一口，“你从来不是乖孩子，我也不是什么绅士。”  
被丢进后座的时候曹容仁因为狭窄的空间不满地动了动身子。他们两人个子都不算小，挤在一起身子近乎相贴。Alpha一路上因心急压下去的欲火在刚才磨蹭中卷土重来甚至愈演愈烈，不断溢出的信息素因得不到宣泄而四处乱炸，烧得曹容仁本就滚烫的的皮肤阵阵发疼。  
“停下。”落在锁骨与胸前的亲吻已经失去了意义，平日里温情的前戏此时不如说是火上浇油，“别磨蹭了……”  
彭亦亮在上床这方面的悟性比哪儿都高。曹容仁还想把他推开缓口气，Alpha的手已经滑进了裤腰。  
“叫你买的东西在哪？”  
彭亦亮的手顿住，然后默默收了回来。  
“噢，Sorry。”  
“……”曹容仁没力气说话，抬眼看着他。  
“这不能怪我，你这边更要紧。”男人精虫上脑的时候天不怕地不怕。若是平时曹容仁这么看过来，彭亦亮早就立刻开始反思自己是不是又干了什么见不得人的事。千载难逢的机会就在眼前，还得给自家Omega做心理建设，“现在我们也买不了。”他故意顶了顶胯下，“还是说你能忍到我回来？”  
三分哀求五分强硬，接下来会发生什么两人心照不宣。自认脸皮还是没有对方厚的曹容仁抬手扯着彭亦亮衣领把人拽过来接了一个漫长的吻，直到喘不上气才松开。  
“你下次去干洗店的时候不要再拿狗当借口了。”  
“嗯？”彭亦亮不明所以地歪了下脑袋。  
“告诉她是孩子弄的。”黑暗中曹容仁手往下探替他解开裤子，“正好让那个小姑娘省点花枝招展的信息素。”  
“……哇哦。”  
被含蓄的批准和难得的吃醋砸昏头的Alpha决定用最简单粗暴的方式表达他的幸福。

 

【】

 

午间饭点。  
“明天之前能交上去当然最好……稍等一下，有电话。”  
彭亦亮一边道歉，掏出手机走到办公室角落。  
“Peter？”  
“嗯？”彭亦亮立刻瞄了一眼手机屏幕上的日期，随后又放心地继续接，“什么事宝贝？”   
“下班之后来一趟医院。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还剩最后一个坑了！挖完如果不嫌弃我我就写长篇（确信）

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎评论！


End file.
